Be My a Day made by a Card Company
by WaJB
Summary: Yes this is a Valentine's Day fic. I thought I'd repost...I think there are STILL mistakes! Oo oh well...Contains all standard nonyaoi couples and mush or sap or mushy sap whichever one
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before…must not say i...

DISCLAIMER: GW is NOT mine! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! ^_^ Did you know this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I ended up writing too much? ^_~ the next part will come out about a few hours after this one!

Be My (a Day made by a Card Company)

Chapter 1: The Day Before…(must not say it!)

By: J.B Santiago

- Earth – 10:09am 13th of February A.C. 201

"What?! You've got to be kidding!?" Duo Maxwell exclaimed to an austere Lady Une.

"No I'm not kidding.  Your mission is to guard Room 4011 at the Grand Hyatt for the next four days beginning 10:00am, 14th of February, A.C. 201 to 18th of February, A.C. 201." Replied Lady Une, trying very hard not to notice Duo's puppy dog look.

"But-but, Lady…please!  Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!  Hilde'll kill me if I miss Valentine's for a mission!  There has got to be someone else who'll do it! I know I'm the best qualified but I already forgot Hilde's birthday!  If I miss Valentine's Day…well I doubt you'll ever see me again."  Duo added another cuteness factor to his puppy dog look - tears in his big violet eyes.

Lady Une shook her head, "No Duo.  As much as I would like to replace you, the informant demanded you for the guard or they would run." Duo was about to speak up but Une held up her hand in silence.  "This person is one of the most important people for the ESUN and Preventers.  Their information is vital for the peace of the Colonies and Earth.  Four days and then you'll be back on L2 with Hilde.  I'm sure she'll understand BUT you mustn't disclose any part of your mission to her.  A security breach would be disastrous."

Duo looked at her forlornly but Lady Une didn't back down from the staring contest.  Minutes passed and Duo turned away first, looking at his shiny black boots.  "Fine.  Just don't expect me to be happy about it."  With that he snatched the mission folder on her desk and walked downtrodden out of the office but not before giving Lady Une one more sorrowful look.  He reached his office and plonked himself on his office chair, staring at his closed vid-phone.  What was he going to tell Hilde?  She was going to chew him up and spit him out.  'C'mon Duo, you can do it.'  He reached out for the 'on' button on the vid-phone, his hand stopping halfway.  'Ok maybe not.'  He sighed.  Why deny the inevitable?  Maybe he could soften the blow…He pressed the button.  "Hello operator.  Can I have a florist on L2?"

         ***********************

  - Earth – 10:28am 13th of February A.C. 201

Wufei Chang grunted in annoyance.  Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just self-destruct in Nataku to save himself from the future of onna's everywhere.  Firstly, his onna partner just had to run into one of her little onna friends and he had to stand their mundane onna chatter before finally going up to Lady Une's office, where more onna chatter ensued.  Secondly Lady Une had both given him and Sally the next few days off, winking at Sally about tomorrow, whatever that meant.  Thirdly, he didn't know what he was going to do for the next three days.  Wufei grunted again, his partner, that onna, had just gone into her office; his further down the corridor.  He walked past Duo's office unnoticed by the braided baka who seemed to be dramatically telling a story to someone on his vid-phone.  Opening and slamming the door shut behind him, he picked up the mail, rifling through them, opening the urgent ones.  He found a red envelope decorated in lovely little pink hearts and threw it in the bin.  It was probably an office card like the ones sent on Christmas and birthdays.  He didn't understand why onna's went crazy around this time.  A holiday made by some card company and they expected men to give them flowers, candy, cards and other mushy crap.  Wufei snorted in disgust.  At least he didn't have that problem.  Throwing the rest of the mail on his desk, he sat on his office chair, booting up his computer.  He would download some working files and head to the mountains for the break.  Relax and meditate.  He was halfway finished downloading when Sally walked in trying to hide a smile.

"So Wufei.  What are you going to do for the mini-break?"  Sally Po sat on the seat opposite him, propping her elbows on his desk.

Wufei gave her a small glare.  "No reason for you to know."

Sally's smile just grew bigger, "Ok then.  See you in a few days."  She stood up and walked to the door, turning as she exited waving 'bye' with a red piece of paper.  Wufei didn't notice and stared at his monitor, watching the bar reach 90%, 92%, 95%…BEEP. BEEP.

"You have mail." His computer said automatically, a small blue screen popped up in front of the downloading bar, flashing, waiting to be clicked on.  Wufei frowned at it but clicked it anyway.  There was no sender e-mail, just his e-mail address and three little words in the message.

"Read the card."  He read aloud.  He checked again for a sender finding none, his eyes travelled to his waste bin where the red envelope jutted out provocatively.  Shaking his head, Wufei began to type furiously, focusing all his attention at the screen.  He would find who sent that message and then he'd make THEM open that damn card.  A small smile played on his lips as he worked.  Maybe having some time to oneself wasn't so bad.

         **********************

  - L3 – 10:40am 13th of February A.C. 201

"Good.  Thank you."  Trowa Barton closed the vid-phone.  He had just called the florist and the restaurant, making sure the flowers were going to be delivered at the restaurant at 7:30pm the next night and to reaffirm his booking for the restaurant.  It was more talking than he usually liked to do but he did have to do it.  Catherine would be so surprised.  He had planned it months ago since the restaurant, La Mirage, was booked out almost all the time.  It was going to be his way of thanking her for being such a great sister and friend.  Then why did he want someone else to be with him?  That girl, woman now, had just waltzed back into his life a month ago.  Out of the blue, there she was, Midii Une, still as mysterious and ethereal to him as she was when they he had first met her years ago.  She was living on L3 now, working as a Preventer.  They had actually met through Catherine, who had bumped into her at the supermarket and, well, Cathie was just the friendly type and in no time had invited Midii to dinner at the circus.  His Cathie, of course, had picked up the tension between him and Midii and had assumed they'd make a great couple.  She was constantly hinting to him to ask Midii out but Trowa just couldn't trust her yet…and he didn't trust himself when he was around her.  Confusing emotions was not something he wanted but then why did he want Midii to go with him to the La Mirage instead of his sister?  He stretched his long legs and went outside for some air.  He stood on his rickety stand leading up to his trailer and spotted Cathie laughing at something he couldn't see through her open window.  Catherine glanced at his way and waved, talking rapidly to someone, before bouncing outside to meet her brother.

"Hey, Trowa could you help me with something?"  Catherine Bloom smiled happily at her brother, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the front gates before he could say anything.

"What is it?" he asked, letting himself be pulled along by his effervescent sister.

Cathie hailed a taxi, opened the door and turned to Trowa.  "I'm going to visit a friend, I'll be back tomorrow, could you tell the manager and do all my chores, please?"  She tilted her head and smiled cutely.

'Do all of her chores?'  Trowa was about to ask a question when, Cathie nodded energetically and said, "Thanks heaps, Trowa!  You're the best!"  With that she ducked into the taxi and it roared down the road, leaving Trowa to stand there looking less like his normal cool self.  Blinking twice he headed for the manager's office, thinking about Cathie's chores.  It was her turn to clean the animal cages.

         ***********************

  - Earth – 10:57am 13th of February A.C. 201

Relena Darlian suppressed a yawn, as she discreetly looked at her watch.  Another three minutes and then the ESUN Debate or as she liked to call it the ESUN Borefest Talkfest would be called to recess.  She watched the delegate grunt and moan about some thing or other, stealing a glance at Dorothy who was rolling her eyes and making stabbing motions with her pen.  Covering her mouth so not to giggle she surveyed the room.  She couldn't find him in her peripheral vision, meaning he was probably standing behind her, watching her like a hawk.  The sound of a gavel hitting a table brought Relena back to attention; only years of practice had not made her jump in her seat.  The Debate was now in recess.  Standing up elegantly, gathering all her papers she gave a quick smile to Dorothy who smiled back and they exited the hall together, Heero following close behind them.

"Remind me again why we have to listen to these archaic delegates…" Relena stood in the middle of the foyer, people milling around everywhere.  She was about to step outside where a mob of reporters waited with cameras, mikes and annoying questions.

Dorothy Catalonia just smirked.  "Why Miss Relena, do I hear dissension in your voice?"

Relena just gave her a withering look before smiling sweetly again, "You may be right, Dorothy.  Oh, and if I don't see you tomorrow, Happy Valentine's Day."

Dorothy raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, "Do you have plans for tomorrow?  I didn't hear anything in the news."

Relena looked past her and at Heero.  "I don't have plans but you do." She replied nodding to the doorman to open the door, stepping into the throng of reporters, Heero creating a clear path to her limo.  She climbed in motioning Pagan to drive.  Heero sat next to her, indifferent, assessing any threat that might come about.  Relena sighed as she looked out the tinted window.  She took off her high heels and jacket, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her dress shirt.  Years ago when Heero first became her bodyguard she would never have just taken off her shoes and jacket without blushing furiously at him being so close to her.  However, she was way past the crush stage and if he didn't act any differently to her then why the hell should she blush?  Relena felt quite proud of her progress even though she did still sleep with that teddy bear he had given her at fifteen.  'She could still dream, right?' She was brought back from her thoughts by that deep, sultry (even though he didn't mean it to be) voice.  She turned to look into his Prussian blue eyes.  "Sorry Heero, could you repeat that?"

Heero Yuy nodded.  "I said, we should go over your itinerary for tomorrow."

She nodded and he continued, though she was only half paying attention.  Tomorrow would be another normal working day for her, no signs of love from the man she had been pining over for years now.  Something snapped in her mind and she yelled, "Stop!"

Pagan stopped the car in the middle of a busy intersection and Heero stopped in mid-sentence.  They just stared at her, surprised.  "What - " Heero was about to say when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"I'm not going to work tomorrow.  Pagan drive me to the airport, I'm going to Ibiza.  I'm going to go do what normal 20 year olds do."

Heero eyebrows shot up.  He removed her hand from his mouth.  "No, you are not.  You have a full schedule for tomorrow, you can't ignore your responsibilities to go to some Mediterranean island."

Heero was surprised when she just glared at him angrily and pointed a finger at his face.  "You.  Can't. Tell. ME. What to do!  I've never taken a sick day off in four years!  I'm going to go to Ibiza and club as long as I want to!"  She glanced at Pagan, "Drive me to the airport."  She crossed her arms in front of her and glared back at Heero, daring him to say anything different.  He was about to when she placed her hand over his mouth again.  "AND I don't want you to come with me.  I want you as far from me as possible."  With that statement the trip to the airport was a chilly, silent one.

         ************************

  - Earth – 11:02am 13th of February A.C. 201

Dorothy frowned as she watched Relena disappear in the throng of people.  What did Relena mean that I had plans for tomorrow?  She didn't.  She knew she didn't.  Then why was she thinking of a certain blond who was probably sitting at his large desk deciding the fate of his colossal empire?  Dorothy stepped outside, smirking at the flashing cameras, catching a glimpse of Relena's limo pulling away from the front of the building.  Her gold Porsche rolled up to the front.  Giving another smirk to the cameras she got into the drivers seat, she'd always preferred to drive then be driven around.  Speeding into the oncoming traffic, she drove to her penthouse apartment at the Grand Windsor, giving the valet her keys to park her car.  A few people greeted her and she gave a polite nod before entering the lift.  Dorothy walked onto the last floor; she was the only inhabitant.  Opening the double doors with a key pass she placed her belongings onto the hall table before kicking off her shoes and undressing her clothes strewn everywhere.  Coming out of her bedroom wearing a hockey shirt with her surname and the number 13 emblazoned on the back and a pair of denim short shorts, she made her to the mini-bar, about to make a daiquiri when her vid-phone beeped.  Dorothy studiously ignored the beeping - not wanting to answer just in case it was a Romefeller aid with more work for her to do.  The beeping stopped as soon as she made her drink.  Bringing the cool liquid to her lips, she could taste the intoxicating flavours at the tip of her tongue.  Beep.  The vid-phone winked at her infuriatingly.  Sighing she placed the glass down and pressed the button ready to rip her claws into whoever was calling her.  She lost her anger when she saw who it was, a feeling of annoyance replacing her anger.

"Bethany?  What do you want?"

Her cousin smiled cheerfully at her, "Hi dear cousin!  I was just calling 'cos…well you see…I'm in a spot of trouble…" She giggled nervously her pale green eyes, pleading with Dorothy.

Dorothy sculled down her drink.  Whenever her 'dear' cousin got in trouble an international incident was just about to break out.  "What do you mean, trouble?"

Bethany Montague's smile grew bigger.  She knew her dear cousin would get her out of this mess.  "Well I'm on a Colony XZ-252.  I think it's a resource satellite and…umm…I sort of got arrested."  She giggled again.

Dorothy poured herself a scotch; she needed something stronger than a daiquiri when dealing with family.  "Arrested?  You 'sort of' got arrested?  What are you doing on a Colony, let alone a resource satellite, anyway?"  She asked keeping her voice a cool and calculated.

Scratching her head in a classic 'I-don't-really-know-but-I'm-so-cute pose, Bethany shrugged.  "Well, you see, Dory.  I was helping a friend take some tourist shots of the facilities and then these guards thought we were spies and they put us in jail, then I found out my friend was really a spy for some other company and now they think I'm a spy as well!"  She finished with a flurry of hands.  "You're my only chance, Dorothy.  You're also my one phone call so please help me!"  She tilted her head and gave her cousin a teary eyed expression.

"Why didn't you call your lawyer?  How can I be of any help?  Contrary to popular belief I don't have the Colonies under my thumb."  Dorothy sarcastically replied.  

The smile on Bethany's face didn't falter one bit.  "I know that, Dory BUT I did find something very interesting…Guess who owns this resource satellite!?"

Discreetly coughing on the strong liquid, she felt dread creep up on her as she asked almost silently, "Who?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner!"

         *****************************

Person who is on a high for no reason in particular:

Does it sound interesting?  I don't have to continue if no one likes it, I just thought I should write a sappy romantic fic 'cos, as my sister puts its nicely, "there is no JOY in Joy to My Life!"  Don't worry people!  I'm still writing JtML, (I've finished Ch.3! and I am writing Ch.4! amazing isn't it! ^_~)  So what do you guys think of my Valentine's fic?  There will be sap in chapter 2! (I might do a Ch.3 if I think Ch.2 is too long!)  Okies, I'll stop now!  R&R, C&C, flames and e-mail are not mandatory but are very well appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2: It’s Day! Must not say it!

DISCLAIMER:  Same as on chapter one!

Be My (a Day created by a Card Company)

Chapter 2: It's ________ Day! (Must not say it!)

By: J.B. Santiago

  - L2 – 10:13am 14th of February A.C. 201

A dozen long stemmed red roses were being sold to a very relieved man (who obviously forgot it was Valentine's Day) on the street by one dark haired, blue eyed lady who passers-by correctly guessed was selling her ex-lover's belongings.  Hilde Scheibker smiled tightly at the man as others went through Duo's clothes she had haphazardly placed in boxes with monetary signs on all of them.  She had gotten the idea of selling all his stuff when a neighbours kid took the basketball she had kicked on the road. She had stalked inside grabbing anything of her boyfriend's – EX-boyfriend now – belongings and threw them outside into boxes.  This was her revenge! Served him right!  She couldn't believe him. The nerve of him!  First he sends her flowers, which she thought 'yes, he remembers Valentine's Day is tomorrow!' then she gets a PRE-RECORDED message on the vid-phone where he tries to explain to her that he wont be able to make it on Valentine's Day.  The nerve!  A mission my foot!  She could not believe him.  She had forgiven him when he had forgotten her birthday.  She had forgiven him when he blew up her kitchen trying to cook her 'something special' to make up for his bad memory.  She had pretended to like his Christmas present of a burnt out, salvaged piece of mobile suit.  She ignored his embarrassing drunken behaviour at the New Year's Party at Relena's.  But she would NOT forgive him for this!  One day, was it too much to ask?  One day where he would give her flowers; feed her chocolate and strawberries with whipped cream and shower her with lavish love and attention.  Was that so much to ask?  Hilde leaned on back on the lawn chair.  He was adorable when he did try please her.  She loved the way his eyes would light up when she laughed at his jokes and – Hilde shook her head.  No.  NO.  I am NOT letting him get to me again!  I've been treated second for far too long!  Her determination back on track again she continued to sell his belongings.  BEEP.  BEEP.  Maybe that's him!  Hilde quickly shook her happy expression off her face.  Well if it was then he's going to get it!  She found the vid-phone under a pile of his clothes and put on her best angry face.  She pressed 'on'.

"Hello Hilde."  A grave voice greeted.

"Lady Une!  What a surprise.  Is anything wrong?"  Hilde tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she asked the question.

"No, nothing wrong, its just that I heard about what happened with you and Duo and were wondering if you would like to join Sally, Relena, Dorothy and I on a little bar-hopping."  Lady Une smiled politely at Hilde, who seemed surprised at the request.

After a moment of thought she nodded.  "Why not?  I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with you guys, anyway.  Where and when?  I think I'll be able to get there in a few hours.  I've been meaning to go to Earth for more salvaged parts anyway."  Hilde smiled, that way it would be a business trip she could write off on tax!

"Great!  Get to Preventer HQ around 7:00pm and a Preventer will drive you to the Grand Hyatt.  Just tell the concierge who you are and they'll escort you up."

Hilde nodded again.  "Great, see you then."  Lady Une nodded back and disconnected.  A tiny smile crawled onto Hilde's face.  She knew exactly what to wear.  She had been saving it for Duo but now she would find someone else who appreciated her.

         *************************

  - Earth – 10:45am 14th of February A.C. 201

A loud thud was heard in the apartment below Wufei's.  A middle-aged woman grabbed her broom and poked the ceiling, loudly.  Wufei swore under his breath.  "Shut up, onna!" He yelled at the floor.

Cursing under his breath he continued to type on his computer.  He had been working for hours on trying to find out who had sent that blasted e-mail but he still hadn't found the sender.  The red envelope, with pink hearts all over it stared up superiorly at him.  "Argh!"  He slammed his hand on his worktable again, causing everything to jump and making the lady downstairs bang on her ceiling again.  He gritted his teeth and tried to decode the e-mail again.  Half an hour passed and Wufei stood up suddenly.  "Yes!  I've got you!  Justice is served!"  He pressed the enter button and the sender's e-mail come up.  Minutes passed as Wufei stared incredulously at the e-mail address: SPo@preventers.org.   Sally?! Sally had sent him that e-mail?!  He stared at the red envelope.  Wufei snatched it up, bringing it up to the light.  He could see traces of writing.  Ripping it open he roughly took out the red paper inside.  

"Meet me at Chez Martius at 8pm.  Your secret admirer."  Wufei read the small note and snorted.  Did Sally really think he wouldn't know it was her?  He scoffed at the thought.  "Ok, onna.  I'll go to this place and show you can't beat Chang Wufei."  He smirked, shut down his laptop and headed to his bedroom.  He had a lot of planning to do.  That onna thinks she can outsmart me, Ha!

         *************************

  - L3 – 4:00pm 14th of February A.C. 201

4pm and Cathie wasn't back yet.  Where was she?  Trowa kept glancing at his sister's trailer.  It wasn't like her to not leave a message.  In a few hours he was going to surprise her with dinner on one of the most sought after restaurants in L3.  If she ever got back.  Trowa stood up from his couch.  Sitting there worrying, wasn't going to help.  He walked out of his trailer on the way to the lion's pens when he heard his vid-phone beeping.  Dashing back into his trailer in a very un-Trowa like way he pressed the 'on' button.

"Hi Trowa!"  Cathie smiled and waved to her brother.

"Cathie," relief evident in his voice.

"Sorry for worrying you, Trowa.  I lost track of time!  But don't worry, I'll be able to go to the restaurant."  Cathie placed a hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.  "You knew?"

Cathie looked at him sheepishly.  "I overheard you talking on the vid-phone.  It's really sweet of you."  She smiled at him apologetically.

He nodded.  "That's ok.  When will you be back?"

"Well, how about I meet you at the restaurant?  I have a few more things to do here and I'll just meet you there, ok?  7:30pm, right?"

Trowa nodded in agreement.  "Ok. That's fine."

"Thanks Trowa, you're the best, really!  Oh! And Happy Valentine's Day!"  Cathie smiled and waved goodbye before closing the connection.  Trowa sighed inwardly.  Might as well do Cathie's chores for today then.  

         *************************

  - Earth – 4:12pm 14th of February A.C. 201

"Happy Valentine's Day to me, Happy Valentine's Day to me…" Relena slurred, her drink spilling as she tilted it to an angle.  The bartender at the Hotel Ibiza stared at her but didn't say anything.  He saw this happen all the time.  Relena blinked as she saw stars again.  Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to keep drinking those drinks that came in coconuts with cute little rainbow umbrellas.  Relena burped.  Oops.  Maybe she should stop drinking them…THUD.  Her head landed hard on the bar.  She didn't feel it since she had passed out before her head reached the bar.  The bartender checked her pulse and went to the backroom to dial security.

"Hello. Bill?  I have a 1O2...Yeah, third one today.  Ok." The bartender hung up and went back to the bar.  The woman was gone.  "What the - " He checked the ground thinking she might have slipped and fallen.  Nothing.  Where'd she go?  Shaking his head he headed back to the backroom to call off security.  He didn't notice a block car, speed past the windows, being driven by a man with wild brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

The car parked on a 'no parking' spot at the airport.  The man carried his intoxicated passenger in a fireman's carry.  

"Sir, the jet is ready for take off." A man in a Preventer uniform saluted his superior.

"Hn." The man went straight to the tarmac and boarded the jet, still carrying Relena.  He placed her in the comfortable, plush airplane seat and shook his head at his still sleeping companion.  Why do you have to be so difficult, Relena?  Shaking his head again, a small smile played on his lips as he watched her sleep.  

         *************************

  - Somewhere in space – 4:20pm 14th of February A.C. 201

She could see the resource satellite through the shuttle window.  It looked your average resource satellite; a masterpiece of human technology some said.  To Dorothy it reminded her of a dinky, third-rate sci-fi toy.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, Miss Dorothy."  Quatre Winner smiled at her warmly.

She turned to him, not bothering to hide the sarcastic tone, "Oh, really.  I didn't notice, Mr Winner."

Quatre blushed and his smile lessened a tiny bit causing Dorothy to look out her window again.  C'mon Dorothy.  He IS going to help you get your God forsaken cousin out of jail.  Try not to have the urge to stab him.  She stole a glance at the person sitting next to her.  Over the years, he had just gotten more beautiful.  More angelic if that was possible.  Dorothy turned back to her window, refraining from snorting at the thought.  He had been completely willing to help her when she had called…

   Earlier that day…(9:30am) 

Quatre signed another stack of papers and placed it in the outbox tray.  He sighed as he grabbed another stack of papers from the inbox tray and began signing those too.  Beep.  Beep.  He pressed the 'on' button in relief, anything to stop him doing such a tedious task.

His secretary came up on screen.  "Mr Winner, a Ms Dorothy Catalonia is on the line."

"Really?!…I mean put her through, Ms Demas.  Thank you." Quatre straightened his red tie with pink hearts all over it (a gift from one of his many sisters) and made sure his face wasn't an imitation of a red tomato at his surprised outburst.  

"Hello Mr Winner." 

Quatre smiled at the blond woman on the screen. "Hello Miss Dorothy.  It's been too long.  How have you been?  Can I help you with anything?" He couldn't help but ramble on when he talked to her.

Dorothy just smirked and replied, "I've been fine.  However, a relation of mine needs your help." She rolled her eyes, showing Quatre that she didn't really want to be talking to him about this.

"Sure.  We are friends, ne?  What do they need help on?"

She paused for dramatic effect, seemingly fighting with herself to tell him or not.  Sighing, her eyes travelled upwards and around.  "My cousin it seems has landed in jail." Quatre 'oohhed', before Dorothy continued, "and she seems to have been arrested on one of your resource satellites for being a corporate spy.  Now you may not believe me but this has been a grave misunderstanding as my cousin is too…" Dorothy trailed off before finding the right word to describe her wayward cousin, "…light-headed.  She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and as you own the satellite, I was hoping you could clear up this little misdemeanour." 

Quatre stared at her thoughtfully for a few minutes.  Of course he would help her.  It was in his nature to help as many people he could but…his business mind saw that in the end he didn't really get anything from helping Dorothy.  Maybe her gratitude and that was nice but…

"Of course I'll help.  I'll leave as soon as you get here."  He smiled sweetly at her astonished face.

Dorothy quickly calmed her features before asking, "I'm to go with you?  There isn't any reason for me to go."

His smile just got brighter.  "Reason?  This is your cousin; I might accidentally release someone else.  Besides, I'm sure she'll want to go home to Earth straight away…"

  Back on the shuttle…(4:24pm)

"Shall we go, now?"  Quatre asked her, offering his hand.

Dorothy snapped out of her thoughts and stood up, ignoring Quatre's hand.  "Yes, lets go now."  Dorothy stalked past him.  When she got her hands on that air-headed cousin of hers…Although a tiny voice in her head said that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but next to a certain blond man.

         *************************

Person say hi to everyone who reads this!:

Well…Yes there will be sap! Soon…hehe…R&R, C&C, flames, e-mail! All is very well appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: A Happy ’s Day to you all! Mu...

DISCLAIMER: same as the other ones!  THANK YOU ALL TO WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!  A big hello to Midii Une!  I'm honoured to know that you like this fic!  Just want to say that everyone should read Midii Une's, mama-sama's, funniebones2k and Jaid Skywalker's (I'll e-mail back soon!) fics!  They are all personal fav's!  So do yourself a favour and read them!

Be My (a Day created by a Card Company)

Chapter 3: A Happy _________'s Day to you all! (Must not say it!)

By: J.B. Santiago

  - Earth – 7:38pm 14th of February A.C. 201

Duo walked up and down the hallway again, pausing to glare at Room 4011 in the Grand Hyatt before continuing his checking of the parameters.  He hadn't heard a peep from the informant in Room 4011 and he wasn't allowed contact with the person unless they initiated it first.  He sighed in frustration.  This was ridiculously stupid.  He hadn't heard from Hilde and that was never a good thing.  He hoped she hadn't gone into a frenzied madness and burnt all his stuff.  Although he knew he deserved it.  She was the best thing to happen to him and he kept disappointing her.  He leaned against the wall next to a portrait of a field of red flowers.  What was he going to do to make it up to her? He'd ask Une for a long break so he could thoroughly make it up to Hilde.  Maybe he could – his thoughts were interrupted by a static beep and he brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Falcon to Eagle.  Falcon to Eagle."

Duo pressed the 'talk' button, "Eagle to Falcon.  What seems to be the problem?"

"We have a breach in level 8, Room 2011.  Advise on move."  A Preventer in the control van outside replied.

Duo glanced at the door of Room 4011.  Oh what the hell.  "Ok.  I'll check it out.  Eagle out."  He turned off the walkie-talkie and pressed the down arrow for the lifts.  Level eight was only three levels down.  Besides he wanted to do something than just stand around a door all day.  He was missing out on Hilde for this, might as well bag a baddie.

The concierge led Hilde to a lift and gave her a key.  Level 11, Room 4011.  Hilde looked at the key, wondering what Duo was doing at the moment.  Shaking her head she gritted her teeth and steeled her determination.  I will NOT think of that braided baka.  I WILL have fun tonight.  I will NOT think of his happy, violet eyes.  I will NOT think of how he can make love all night.  I will NOT think – oh, dammit!  I'm thinking about him again!  Hilde slapped herself and shook her head vigorously.  The lift, chimed opened to reveal Level 11.  Hmm…now where was Room 4011?  She walked slowly up and around the corner of the hallway not noticing another lift opening.

Duo shook his head.  False alarm.  Ha, my foot false alarm…!  He would have to have a 'chat' with that Preventer who had sent him down to Level 8, Room 2011.  He had knocked down a door that had two very…ummm…amorous people obviously enjoying their Valentine's Day.  The lift chimed and opened, stepping out and about to walk to Room 4011 again he caught sight a foot.  A dainty, tanned high- heeled foot that disappeared around the bend where Room 4011 was.  I can't believe this!  That bloody informant was going to get some!  Like hell he was.  Duo charged around the bend and came face to face with the door closing in his face.  Muttering under his breath he took out the master key and turned the lock…

Hilde entered Room 4011 and let out an astonished gasp.  The whole place was covered in red roses.  Roses in vases, roses decorated on the curtains, rose petals on the king-sized bed, rose petals showered all over the floor.  Rose tinted candles burnt slowly giving the whole room an intoxicating perfume and perfect romantic lighting.  "Oh my…" Hilde stood dumbfounded in the centre of the room.  There had obviously been a mistake.  The concierge must have given her the wrong key.  Whoever this was meant for, they had Hilde extremely jealous.  She turned back to the door only to see it open…

"HILDE?!"

"DUO!?"  They stood there shocked to see the other.  Hilde recovered first.  She barrelled straight into Duo's chest hugging him tightly to her.  "Duo!  You big lug!  You planned this all along!  How'd you get Une to help you?!  OH MY GOD!!  I LOVE YOU!  This is – this is - " Hilde smiled a huge smile, tears shining in her blue eyes, " – perfect."  She kissed him then, Duo kicking the door closed and carrying Hilde onto the rose covered bed.  

"I love you too, Hilde-babe," Duo breathed out after they broke apart.  "Happy Valentine's Day!"  And then he began to closely examine the skin under Hilde's bright red cocktail dress.  He thanked whoever did all of this and hoped no informant was going to walk in on them as he lost himself in Hilde's embrace.  

The concierge nodded to a person on the vid-phone.  "Yes everything has gone as planned."

The person on the vid-phone smiled and nodded, before cutting the connection.  The concierge sighed to himself; he'd always liked Valentine's Day.

         *************************

  - Earth – 8:05pm 14th of February A.C. 201

Wufei watched as Sally sat patiently, a waiter pouring her a drink as she glanced at her watch, checking the time.  A huge fern pot plant hid him.  He was going to stay here and watch Sally squirm, as he didn't appear.  Serves you right, onna, for making me waste time on finding out who sent that blasted e-mail.  A waiter came up to him but he waved him off, not wanting to be disturbed as he waited for that woman to crumble as she waited for him.  His eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew wider in disbelief as he saw a man, a Preventer he recognised from the Accounting Department, came up to Sally and kiss her on the cheek.  They seemed to be talking and he sat down in the chair opposite Sally.  Wufei sputtered in outrage!  That MAN was holding her hand and giving her a long stemmed red rose!  He saw Sally laugh, lightly, accepting the flower and smiling sweetly at the man.  What was going on?!  He was supposed to be the one sitting there!  Then a thought dawned on him.  That onna had wanted him to come and see that she had someone!  The injustice of it all!  Well Wufei Chang wasn't going to stand for it!  He grabbed a glass pitcher being carried by a waiter and stalked over to Sally's table.  He didn't notice a foot stick out and he tripped over it, the glass pitcher flying up into the air and landing with a thud on his back, causing water and broken glass to spill everywhere.  He looked up to see Sally staring down, concerned at him.

"Are you ok, Wufei?"

He stood up defensively ignoring the pain in his back.  "Of course onna!"  Waiters milled around him cleaning the mess he had made.  They left him well alone since he was glaring angrily at everyone in the restaurant.

"Uhh…Well it was good to see you again Sally," The Preventer nodded to Sally then nodded to Wufei. "Wufei.  Have a nice night you two."

Sally nodded and thanked the man who left, leaving Wufei staring at his retreating form and Sally's twitching smile.

"Why don't you sit down, Wufei.  You're a few minutes late, but I don't mind."

Wufei sat cautiously.  What the hell was going on?  "Why did your date just leave?" 

Sally raised an elegant eyebrow.  "Date?  Rich wasn't my date, he was supposed to meet someone and they didn't show, so he gave me the rose instead.  Besides you asked me out, silly!"  She smiled, laughingly at him, the lights of the restaurant lit up her eyes and cheeks.

"What are you talking about, onna?!  I did no such thing!" He huffed, still glaring at her.  She was making fun of him!

Sally then laughed.  She shook her head, "No you did.  See?"  She took out a red piece of paper that read, 'Sally meet me at Chez Martius, 8pm.  Wufei.'  He stared at the paper, just like the one he had received; the writing very similar.  

He shook his head taking out a very similar card.  "No you sent me a card, telling me to come here.  I traced an e-mail that told me to open the card and it came from YOU!"  He huffed in pride; she wasn't going to trick him on this!

Sally looked at the almost identical red cards, the writing very similar and laughed.  Wufei gave her a confused angry look,  "What's so funny?!"

"I think we've been duped." She studied the writing, "…hmmm…do you think Lady Une did this?"

The anger seeping out of him, he too studied the writing.  Lady Une wasn't known for being a joker.  She wouldn't set all of this up, would she?  Wufei studied the writing more closely.  "By Gods…I think it is her handwriting!  I can't believe she set us up!"

A waiter chose that moment to come up to them.  "Are you ready to order, ma'am and sir?"

Sally was about to say 'no', this place was expensive and Wufei didn't seem too thrilled to be here, so better to get out of an awkward situation, when the maitre'd came up to them.  "Good evening, sir, madam.  I would just like to inform you that whatever you order, it has already been paid in full.  Please enjoy the hospitality and fine cuisine at Chez Martius."

The two stared at each other.  Sally speaking up, "Well if it's all paid for, why not?"  She glanced at Wufei who grunted 'yes' in response.  She nodded to the waiter and he gave them two menus before leaving to wait on another table.  She stole a glance from behind her menu at her irate partner.  He was so cute when he was trying to control his anger.  She silently thanked Une for setting this up.  It would be nice for Wufei and her to be together for another reason besides work…and maybe it could become something more.  She smiled and went back to the menu and its outrageous prices.  Wufei glanced sideways at her from his menu.  She was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress, showing off her strong shoulders and creamy skin.  Wufei cleared his throat and went back to the menu.  Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"Sally."  She looked up and met Wufei's stare right in the eyes.  

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."  Then he went back to staring at the menu.  

Sally smiled at him.  "You too.  You too."

         ************************

 - L3 – 8:10pm 14th of February A.C. 201

'Where is she?'  Trowa sat, trying not to fidget with the tablecloth.  He didn't feel comfortable wearing such formal clothes, but a tie or bow tie was compulsory in a place like La Mirage.  What was making it worse was that Catherine was thirty minutes late.  'C'mon Cathie, where are you?'  The red roses he had gotten her looked like they were beginning to wilt from the heat of the candles.  Or maybe that was just his imagination.  Like when he thought he saw Midii waltz past him with some brute of a man.  He groaned inwardly.  'Great he was getting jealous over a man who was dancing with someone who looked similar to Midii.'  He motioned for a waiter, asking where there was a phone.  The waiter directed him to a door next to the kitchen leading to the restrooms.  Trowa fished out a keycard and swiped it down next to the vid-phone.  An automated message came up, "You have $11 and 13 cents credit left…Number?"

He punched in Cathie's trailer number and waited for it to connect.  

"Trowa!"  Cathie's face illuminated the screen.  "Sorry, little brother, I just got back!  I'll be there soon, Sorry!"

Trowa just nodded, giving his sister a tight smile.  "Sure.  That's ok.  I'll see you then."

Midii Une clenched her hands into fists.  She needed to stop wringing her bag or the handle would fall off.  Standing in the foyer of La Mirage, she waited as the restaurateur checked the list for her name.  "Ah, yes.  Right this way, Miss Une."  The man led her to a table with a dozen red roses placed precariously on the round table.  She thanked the man as he pulled out her chair for her and left.  She glanced at her watch, Cathie had told her to meet her here at 8:15pm.  A girl's night out on Valentine's Day.  Why not? She had thought, it wasn't like a certain emerald eyed, funky brown haired man was going to sweep her off her feet on Valentine's Day.  She had given up on that hope, when she realised he couldn't forgive her for what she had done all those years ago.  A silent tear slid down her cheek, unnoticed as it fell onto her light violet strapless dress.  She gently touched one of the rose petals, thinking of lost chances…

Trowa had pushed the swinging door only to stop and stand there, looking at the table he had just left.  There she was.  Midii Une, petite and dangerous at the same time.  Her blond hair glowed in the candlelight.  He could see only the left side of her face and she seemed to be staring at the roses.  What was she doing here?  More specifically what was she doing at his table?  He blinked a few times, ready to stride over there and tell her that she wasn't supposed to be there, when he noticed it.  A tear.  A single tear slid down her smooth cheek, the candlelight causing it to glisten like a falling star.  He didn't realise he was holding his breath as he exhaled loudly.  She truly was beautiful.  He walked up to her silently, placing a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder.  She turned to look up and her eyes widened at whom she saw.

"Trowa?!"  She blushed as he sat down, not taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Midii.  Here."  He lent in close to her, wiping her tears with a tissue.

Midii tried to stop her face from turning into an unflattering shade of red but his close proximity, his sensual voice and his scent was definitely not helping her achieve that.  "Th-thanks…ummm…I'm meeting Catherine here."  She leaned as far back from him as she could and he finally let go of her shoulder much to her disappointment.

Trowa gave her a small smile, "So am I."

For the second time that night, Midii Une was surprised.  "You're meeting Catherine here, too?  She told me that she was going to treat me to a girl's night out…"

"I was going to treat her for being such a great sister to me." Trowa said wryly.  "I never knew Cathie had it in her to be devious."

The truth dawned on her, and she smiled at him sadly.  "She set us up."  Glancing at Trowa she looked at the flowers, "I guess then I'll just leave now.  Sorry for wasting your time, Trowa."  She stood up and walked towards the entrance of the La Mirage.

Trowa watched her leave, then looked at the dozen long stemmed roses on the table.

"You idiot! Go after her!"  A waiter nodded in the direction of the entrance.  "Go!  Don't let that one get away!"  

He normally didn't like being called names but he let this one slide, grabbed the roses and ran out of the restaurant.  Looking wildly around him he saw a blond figure in a light violet dress get into a car and drive off.  It stopped at a traffic light and Trowa with so many years of training gracefully ran, jumped and somersaulted onto the idle car, landing on the hood.

Midii bit down a shriek as she saw Trowa holding roses, jump onto the hood of her car.  She quickly got out and rushed to him.  "Trowa!  Are you ok?"

He just gave her another one of those delectable smiles of his and handed her the roses.  "You forgot these.  Happy Valentine's Day, Midii."  He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the mouth, no pressure added, more like a touch of two lips but Midii flushed anyway.  'Happy Valentine's Day, indeed,' she thought as she pulled his head closer to her and gave him a proper Valentine's Kiss, ignoring the honks and whistles of cars and passers-by, as they kissed in the middle of the road.

         **********************

  - Earth – 8:30pm 14th of February A.C. 201

Oww.  Oww.  Ouch.  Relena didn't dare open her eyes.  I'm never drinking again.  Ever.  She felt someone lean in close to her, blocking out the light and she cautiously open her eyes.  Heero was leaning close to her, their noses almost touching.  Relena's eyes shot open.  Oohh…It was THIS dream.  She liked this dream.  She smiled at Heero, "I love you too, He-chan.  Now make passionate love to me all night." She said expecting the headache to disappear since she was dreaming after all.  Heero just gave her an indifferent look.  'That wasn't right' she thought, Heero was supposed to take her up in her arms now and sweep her off her feet, now.

Heero just continued to look at her, moving back and giving her a glass and a small tablet.  "Here.  This will clear your hangover." 

'Well this has never happened in my dreams before…unless' Relena narrowed her eyes at Heero, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No, you are not.  We are at the Cinq Palace.  I flew you over here when you passed out in the bar at Hotel Ibiza." Heero smirked at her.

"I told you not to follow me!"  Hiding her embarrassed face with her hair, she quickly focused on being angry at him, instead of feeling like an idiot for saying 'make passionate love to me' and passing out in some bar in Ibiza.

"If I hadn't followed you, you could have been kidnapped or worse.  I don't need you to stop thinking clearly."  He was chastising her! Relena just glared at him.  Heero held up the glass of water and tablet.  "Take it."

She continued to glare at him.  Sighing after minutes past and he had stared her down she reluctantly took the tablet, gulping down the water.  Heero just 'hn'd' and left her alone in her room.  She stayed in her stiff posture for a few more minutes before slouching down into the soft pillows.  He was right, though she loathed to admit it.  The only reason she had gone to that blasted island was to get away from him and his we-can-only-be-friends attitude.  It was his fault she fell for him!  Relena smiled ruefully and shook her head.  I sound stupid, even to myself.  Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the maids came in.

"Ma'am, dinner is ready."  She curtsied politely.

Dinner?  He wants me to eat dinner?  Relena shook her head.  "No, Mellie.  I don't think I'll have dinner tonight."  Her stomach growled in protest but she ignored it.

"But, you have to come to dinner!"  Mellie blurted out, flailing her arms to the door.  "You have to!"

Relena was about to rebut when she shrugged.  Why not?  The only thing she could do was make an even bigger fool of herself.  "Ok, Mellie, I'll be right down."

Mellie nodded happily and practically skipped out of the bedroom.  Relena wrote that off as her maid having too much to drink on this 'merry' holiday.  Merry, ha!  Slowly walking downstairs, her hangover disappearing slowly with the help of that tablet.  She reached the hallway only to sneeze as the aroma of scented jasmine candles hit her.  "Jasmine…?" 

"They were out of lilacs so I got jasmine." 

Relena turned to see Heero, standing there wearing a black tux with a red bow tie that had little kisses on it.  She opened her mouth and closed it again.  She did this for a few moments as she took in what was behind Heero; her dining room had been transformed into a red and pink wonderland of flowers, candles, strawberries in cream and heart-shaped chocolate pieces adorning the plates and cutlery.  

Heero just smirked at her.  "You're doing a wonderful imitation of a fish, Relena."

Relena just stared at him in amazement.  Then she slapped herself.  Again and again until Heero, eyebrows raised, grabbed her hand.  "Stop that."

"Stop that?! Ha!  This is a dream!  Bloody pill must have knocked me out because this -," Relena indicated the room and Heero, "- is impossible." 

"Well it wouldn't be so impossible if you hadn't gone to Ibiza."  Heero answered back coldly, dropping his hand from his.

"What?" Her hangover was slowly disappearing only to be replaced by an irrational anger at Heero who seemed (the operative word) to be trying to romance her.

"I had planned an entire day together and then you went troppo and got on a plane to Ibiza!" Heero glared at her.  This was what he got for trying to be romantic?! He might as well never try again!

Relena was about to retort something back when his words registered in her mind.  'He had planned an entire day for them? Why?'  She blinked at him.  Then a smile slowly crept up her face until she was fully grinning and laughing.

Heero looked on unamused.  "What is so funny?"  Now she was laughing at him?  He would never understand her!

Relena wiped the tears from her eyes, still grinning, "Oh Heero."  Shaking her head she grabbed his hands and dragged him down until they were eye level.  "Thanks for the Valentine's Day…surprise."  She closed her eyes and kissed him; maybe it was the alcohol still in her system, maybe it was the romantic setting in her dining room or maybe it was that the one person she had pined about was actually trying romance her, that had given her enough courage to finally kiss him but she was glad for all of it.  Panting a little bit as they parted she grinned, "Let's eat!" and she plucked one of the strawberries and placed it into his mouth before he could say anything.  Tonight was a start.  Yes it would be the start of something wonderful.

         ************************

- Colony XZ-252 – 9:00pm 14th of February A.C. 201

She couldn't believe this.  It had been THREE hours.  THREE long hours since she had stepped into this God forsaken resource station.  FIVE hours since she had gotten off the shuttle and stepped onto this God forsaken Colony.  Dorothy kicked the wall for good measure.  Quatre wisely didn't say anything as he sat on the opposite wall from her.  Wimp.  A cute wimp…but a wimp anyhow!  Calm, Dorothy, calm.  You've lost your temper too many times in front of him.  Stop giving him reasons to talk to you.  She glared at Quatre who seemed to be studying the floor.  Fine then, she preferred he didn't talk to her.  Crossing her arms in front of her she sat on the opposite wall to him and stared at the ceiling.  Three hours wearing a God forsaken ripped dress and his wonderful smelling warm jacket…stop that!  She mentally berated herself for such _thoughts._  However a small smile made it way to her face before she could stop it as she remembered why she was wearing his jacket…

         Earlier that evening…(6:20pm)

Dorothy refrained from strangling the security guard at the resource satellite as he fidgeted with the numerous keys in his hand.  Quatre had driven them to the Colony jail only to find out that Bethany and her 'friend' were being held at the resource station where they had been caught.  So they drove to the resource station, Quatre apologising to no end and Dorothy dutifully ignoring his friendly words.  Now they were waiting for this God forsaken guard to open the security lift to the level Bethany was on.  The man finally found the right key and the lift doors opened.  

"Here you are sir."  He handed a keypass that would open the level Bethany was on to Quatre who gratefully took it and thanked his employee.  The doors closed and Dorothy and Quatre were alone as the lift went up several levels.  Quatre tried to strike up some conversation, "Miss Dorothy, if you don't mind me asking, how is Bethany related to you?"  He knew she was her cousin but well, it was a conversation starter.

"We're first cousins.  Our mothers were sisters.  I was born two years before - " Dorothy was cut short as the lift lurched to a stop, sending her falling into his embrace.    She steadied herself, pushing away from Quatre's arms, calming her features as she stared at him indifferently. "I doubt that was supposed to happen."

Quatre nodded in concern.  He hadn't minded one bit when she was in he arms…but that wasn't the pressing issue at the moment.  He pressed the up arrow a few times before he reached for the emergency phone.  "Hello?  This is Quatre Winner.  My lift has stopped.  What seems to be the problem?"

A voice boomed out of the elevator speakers.  "Mr Winner, sorry for the inconvenience but there's been a malfunction in sector 211 and sector 004.  They've automatically shut down all the lifts and - " The voice was cut short.

"Hello?  Hello?" Quatre spoke into the phone, receiving only static.  "Hello?  Can anyone hear me?"

The lights suddenly turned off and the emergency lights turned on.  It gave the lift an eerie orange glow.  "Mr Win-r, Se-ter- 1-5, 2-4 and lev-ls 2,9,5, hav- shut do-."  The speakers blared out the broken message.  "We wi-l he-p yo- as soon as poss-le."  With that communication died down, not even static was heard.  Quatre began to dismantle the wall, revealing lots of tiny coloured wires.  He tinkered with it for ten minutes stopping when he noticed Dorothy hadn't said anything.

Dorothy on the outside was calm as she stared at the speakers in the ceiling.  Inside she was screaming.  NO! NO!  This is NOT happening! This is NOT happening!  Oh God!  Stuck in a God forsaken lift with that infuriating blond pacifist!…He's cute when his thinking hard…STOP that! Her calm façade breaking slightly as she hit her forehead with her palm.  She closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly in Latin.  Opening her eyes she saw Quatre's aquamarine eyes staring at her with that all too cute concerned look he had down pat.

"Are you ok, Miss Dorothy?"

'Of course I'm ok!  I'm peachy!  I'm stuck in a lift with the person that confuses me the most, on some desolate resource satellite, because my _cousin _got arrested for taking pictures!'  As she boiled inside, outwardly she gave him an indifferent nod and said in her sweet voice that hid the sarcastic tones underneath. "Yes, of course."  She pointed upwards to a small square vent that led to the wires that worked the lifts.  "Do you think if we get up there we could somehow get onto an actual floor?"

Quatre examined what she was pointing at.  It was a small vent; he had filled out quite well over the years and couldn't possibly be able to fit through it.  He glanced at Dorothy who had a determined look on her face.  She would be able to fit, even if it would be a tight squeeze. Not that her body wasn't well toned or anything.  Quatre blushed. He was apologising to Dorothy in his head for something he had thought about.  Shaking his head he said, "I don't think I'll be able to fit but you could if you want to try.  Maybe we should wait a few minutes before we do anything."

She couldn't wait any longer.  She had never been one to just sit around and wait for something to happen.  She wanted to be the one initiating everything.  "I'm not the patient type, Mr Winner."  She smirked at him and motioned for him to give her a boost up.  He obliged, lifting a stockinged foot as she placed her other foot on his shoulder.  She was wearing a dark red business suit and Quatre was having a hard time not trying to look at her shapely legs or thighs or…you get the drift.  Dorothy hit the vent with her high-heeled shoe, causing a dent in the metal.  She almost lost balance but Quatre grabbed onto her posterior to steady both of them.  Dorothy hit the vent harder this time and it gave way easily, a triumphant smile on her face as she pushed the annoying metal to the side.  She finally realised that Quatre's hand was firmly planted on her backside.  "Mr Winner…Do you mind?"

Quatre blush almost matched her deep red business suit.  She smirked, hoisting herself up onto the top of the lift.  Emergency lights lit all the way up and she could see a keypad next to the conveyor belt that moved the lift.  A flashing red button in the middle of the keypad beckoned her.  Dorothy stared at the flashing red button.  'Oh what the hell.'  She had never been any good at listening to good advice, anyway.  She pressed the button and it stopped flashing, it now became a permanent red button. "Well that didn't do anything." She muttered to herself.

"Miss Dorothy, do you see anything?"  Quatre called below.

She was about to answer 'no' when the lift suddenly shook and lurched upwards, causing Dorothy to fall head first into the vent.  The lift stopped again, as Quatre caught Dorothy upside down, the inertia making them fall on their backs.  A very audible rip was heard and Dorothy felt a cold draft coming from the vent on her now skirt-less legs.  She looked up, not able to conceal the horror etched on her face as she saw her red skirt, hanging precariously on the sharp edge of the vent she had moved.  Quatre also noticed Dorothy's state of undress and quickly offered her his jacket, looking anywhere but at her, his face a permanent shade of red.

         Back in the lift….(9:14pm)

It had nearly been three hours since that little 'event' and he had tried to talk to her while she had been downright rude to him.  Dorothy stared at the torn red dress she had thrown into a corner.  Why did he try so hard get to know her?  Why did she try so hard to distance herself from him?  These thoughts kept swirling around in her mind, she didn't have an answer for either of them and a confused Dorothy Catalonia was not a good one.  Might as well find out the answer to one of those questions.

"Quatre, why do you try so hard?"

He turned to her surprised.  She hadn't been responding to any of his questions and then suddenly she had asked him a question and had called him by his first name!  He must have been staring at her oddly because she huffed, "Yes, I called you by your first name.  We've been stuck in an elevator for three hours and my dress ripped in front of you.  I think formality has been thrown out the window."

Quatre chuckled at that.  "Yes, I guess you're right.  Why do I try so hard…? Why wouldn't anyone not want to know you?  You are one of the most interesting people, maybe the most interesting person, I know."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "So you think I'm some sort of science experiment?"

Quatre's eyes widened.  "No! No, I didn't mean it like that…Why is it so hard for you to see that not everyone is trying to get you to do something for them."

"You really are naïve.  Everyone wants something from someone else.  That is a fact of life."

He sighed in resignation.  "Ok, maybe people do want something from someone else…"

"Then what do you want from me?" asked Dorothy, a smug feeling coming over her.

"What I want from you…I want to know you.  I want to know why you constantly put out this ice bitch façade.  I want to know why you like the colour gold.  I want to know what you like to read and eat and watch on TV.  I want to know every little detail about you because I want to have you as a friend…" He trailed off not adding '…maybe even more than a friend…'

She sat there quietly contemplating everything he had said.  She didn't look at him and Quatre thought maybe she was ignoring him, that's why he jumped a little when she spoke, since a whole lot of time had gone by.  "I like the colour gold because…I love a golden sunset."

Quatre smiled at her and she gave him a genuine smile, not smirking or condescending but a real smile.  He moved to sit next to her and they began to talk.

   - In a lift at resource station on Colony XZ-252 – 8:29am 15th of February A.C. 201 -  

Quatre stirred as he felt the lift jerk back to life, slowly climbing to the floor they were supposed to have gone the night before.  He watched Dorothy breath, leaning heavily on his shoulder.  She looked like an angel…A fallen angel when she was awake, he mused.  He didn't want to wake her but the doors would open soon and he doubted she would like to be caught asleep in front of anyone.  "Dorothy.  Dorothy, wake up.  We're moving."

Dorothy blinked sleep filled eyes at Quatre; a smile broke out onto her face when she saw his normally mussed hair standing on end.  She giggled and placed a hand on his head trying to flatten it out.  Quatre muttered a 'ha ha' and helped her up.  She shifted her clothes and his jacket that was tightly tied around her waist.  The lift doors opened and they stepped into the floor expecting to see workers milling around everywhere.  Nothing.  Not a single person greeted them.  The only signs of life were a beeping from a vid-phone.  Dorothy without hesitation pressed the blinking red button (she would never learn).  An automated message came up.  

"You have one new message."   Dorothy pressed the play button and Bethany's face popped up.

"Hi Cuz!  Hi Quatre!  Just wanted to tell you that I'm not in jail!" Dorothy said in surprise, "What?!" but the pre-recorded message continued on.  "I thought since your so uptight about everything that all you needed was a nice trip to a colony with a hunky 'friend'," Bethany winked and made quotation marks with her hands, "and I so know you've been hung up on Mr Winner, so I thought well he owns a colony, he's perfect!  Don't worry Mr Winner, your resource satellite is fine, your sisters helped me with the whole stopping the elevator thing!"  Bethany stopped and giggled.  Dorothy turned an angry red and gripped onto the bench in front of her, her knuckles turning white.  Bethany's continued on, "Oh! And don't feel bad, Dory!  I also helped set up a few other matches as well…although yours was the most extravagant!"  Dorothy watched the vid-phone in disbelief as Lady Une and Catherine Bloom waved to her and said 'hi.'  Bethany's face came back on, "Anyways Dory, Happy belated Valentine's Day!  Hugs and Kisses!"  She blew kisses at Dorothy then the connection was cut.

Dorothy stared at the blank screen, sputtering incoherently.  When she found where her God forsaken cousin had gone she would wring her neck and – she turned around about to yell at the one person who was there but he stopped her in mid word as his lips pressed against hers.  They parted shortly after and Dorothy looked at Quatre in surprise.  He just smiled at her coyly.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day, Dorothy."

She stood rather dumbfounded but quickly recovered to pull on Quatre's red tie covered in pink hearts.  As their lips were about to meet she whispered, "You too." And they lost each other in a passionate embrace.  Mental note to self, thank cousin for a great Valentine's Day gift.

         ****************THE END*****************

Person who can't believe how long and sappy this is:

Yea!  I wrote SAP! And MUSH! And NO ONE DIED! YEA! I did it! Hehehehe…So what did everyone think?  Hmmm…I don't think I'll be able to write something like this again…^_^ I think I write explosions better ^_~  I want to thank everyone who reviewed again! You people make me happy and that makes me write! (although things keep exploding…hehe)  R&R, C&C, flames and e-mail is nice and welcome and is absolutely self-esteem boosting! ^_^  THANKS AGAIN everyone!


End file.
